Computers have revolutionized the modern world. We find computers and other computing devices in almost every aspect of our lives today. They are used for personal and business document creation, entertainment content creation, entertainment viewing, information processing, communication, information retrieval and search, education, commerce, banking, etc. They are found in various configurations from large rack-mounted server systems to smaller workstations, desktop computers, portable laptops, and ubiquitous tablets and smart phones.
Every so often a computing device must be shut down in order to upgrade its software or hardware. Doing so results in one or more configuration changes being made to the computing device.